Birthday Suprise
by Housenka
Summary: Birthday fic for Yzak Joule! The girls debate on what gift shiho should give to yzak. Kira overhears...but exactly what does he hears Dearka and Yzak attempt to figure out. Three part oneshot Joint fic with Twinkle Twinkly Little Goose. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Kira Yamato sat by his desk typing away at yet another speech for the next ZAFT event, this one would be particularly boring.

Around him everything was deathly silent, except for the sound of buttons pressed as his fingers flew over the keyboard and thoughts racing through his mind. Every now and then he would pause to think and then he would breathe in deeply and relish the quietness.

He just couldn't understand. They had fought a war, two wars in fact, in order to bring peace…

Peace that had never in Kira's mind included going through and typing up such boring reports.

Birdie hopped unto his shoulder as it always did. 'Hey there,' Kira smiled affectionally at it, 'you really don't think my peace should involve such dull jobs, do you?'

The birdie replied as always, 'Birdie.'

Kira smiled. He would take that as a 'no'.

Suddenly a loud bang followed by high pitched laughter interrupted his thoughts.

Kira jumped. He knocked the big mug of coffee standing next to his computer over. The hot liquid soaked his shirt and pants.

Kira let out a string of colourful curses he had picked up from a fellow silver haired commander. Letting out a small moan of disappointment at the state of his shirt, Kira stood up; none of the words had made him feel better.

Though that may have been because he never really had a clear idea of what exactly they meant. When he had asked Yzak after the silver hair commander had screamed them out loud, if they made him feel any better, the man had told him to shut his trap or he would shut it for him.

What a troublesome man indeed!

Kira looked around as his birdie flew through the open window. He really needed a paper towel to dry himself up. Picking his now empty mug up, he made his way out of the study, and towards his room.

Trudging down the stairs, annoyance prickled him, growing with every step he took. It wasn't Lacus' fault that he ruined his favourite shirt as well as not being able to finish his coffee, yet he couldn't help but feel a little bit peeved with her. Yzak was right when he stated that girls were always so loud, and for no reason at all!

He sighed as he proceeded down the seemingly endless staircase. That was another thing! Huge mansions with thousands and thousands of stairs just didn't float his boat but then, he didn't dare complain.

Cagalli came by too often. If he were to ever upset Lacus, he dare not think of what his outcome would be.

Kira paused suddenly.

Soft female voices could be heard from the lounge, but that didn't put the mischievous grin on his face and the impish glint in his eyes. The conversation they were having, however, did.

Plastering himself against the wall to avoid being seen, Kira eagerly listened to their chatter. A disheveled Shiho Hahnenfuss sat stiffly in the chair Lacus had pulled up for her, her hands were clasped tightly in her lap and her eyes were bloodshot from working past midnight the previous three days.

Lacus and Miriallia, who were both seated opposite her, had their head tilted to one side and they were curiously observing the overwrought woman.

"Shiho?" Lacus asked and Shiho met her gaze, "Just relax," Lacus said gently.

Shiho looked at her as though she was insane.

"I am relaxed!" she smiled stiffly.

Miriallia and Lacus exchanged glances.

Mir snorted, "Yeah, sure you are!" she laughed, "Oh! I am relaxed, I just happen to be so on edge that I am about to fall off!" Mir said in a  
robotic voice,

"My God, what does that cranky commander make you do till so late?" Lacus asked with a concerned frown.

Miriallia let out a giggle, 'Lacus! You dirty girl. Shiho tell us, what did _Commander Joule_ make you do all of last night?'

Shiho frowned, 'Miriallia, it's not like that at all! We wouldn't do that at work.'

'So what about after….hours?' Miriallia smirked suggestively at her.

Shiho looked away. Miriallia was acting more and more like Dearka ever day…and not in a good way.

"Miriallia…" Lacus cleared her throat.

Miriallia held her hands up in defense but there was no denying the cheeky grin on her face, "What? You said yourself she needs to relax! I'm sure if we were to ask Yzak over, he would be more than willing to…relax her." She let out another laugh.

Kira covered his mouth so that the giggle that had escaped would not be heard. When had Shiho and Yzak formed such a relationship? Why hadn't he been told? Did they do it at work like Miriallia was suggesting? They must! Probably while he was sitting there at the computer typing away all those reports! Kira shook his head; it would best if he thought of this later…

He really didn't want to miss any juicy gossip!

"Okay! Okay!" Shiho cried and cleared her throat, "Do you know what the date is?"

Lacus nodded, "Sixth of August, but Shiho, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, her head tilted slightly to the left.

Kira frowned. Yes, what did the date have to do with anything?

"Everything!" Shiho cried, "It's two days to Yzak's birthday and I don't have an idea of what to get him!" she said glumly.

Kira gasped out loud. Well, no one had mentioned this to him before either! Hmpf, Kira thought angrily, and there wasn't even time for him and Athrun to get together to give Yzak a proper gift!

"It's the beast's birthday?" Mir gawped and Shiho sent a glare her way.

Kira sneaked a little closer so he could hear more clearly.

"What?" Miriallia asked, "He isn't exactly Mister Sunshine now, is he?"

Shiho glared, "Yes, and Dearka is the most wholesome little boy in the universe!" she retorted.

"You have a point," Miriallia replied, "but at least he knows what a smile is!" she stuck out her tongue.

Shiho snorted and rolled her eyes, "I'd be grinning like baboon too if I only knew half as many sick dirty jokes as he does," she scoffed flipping her dark hair.

"Okay!" Lacus interrupted with a smile just as Miriallia opened her mouth to reply. She gazed at Shiho.

"So Shiho? Do you know of anything Commandeer Joule wants or needs?"

Lacus, don't brother asking her. We all know he needs classes for anger management, or some serious therapy.' Mir muttered under her breath.

Shiho thought hard, "No! Nothing!" she said, she wondered if there really was nothing or if she just couldn't think straight from lack of sleep.

"What would you guys do for someone special on his or her birthday? And I want it to be really special, sort of a let'stakeittothenextlevelIaminterested gift, you know?" she asked looking at the pair.

Kira smiled. Ah, so Shiho wanted Yzak to know that she liked him in that way! How romantic!

"Whoa!" Mir exclaimed, "You and the beast are actually on a level?" she asked gawping.

"No! This is the kind of gift that I want to give him that would suggest we should take the next step!" Shiho cried in exasperation.

Mir shook her head, "You keep saying next," she remarked, "If you really want to get to the next level, all you need to do is…'

"Hang on a moment," Lacus whispered cutting Miriallia off in mid sentence, she had an odd glint in her eyes, "Kira? Would you please go make us some coffee?" she called.

Haro bounced out of the lounge and the three women could hear a surprised yelp and a loud thump coming from the next room. Everything became deathly quiet and the three of them exchanged puzzled glances with each other.

Haro bounced back into the lounge, "No problem!" he cried happily as he landed in Lacus' hands.

A blushing Kira followed.

He smiled guiltily at the three women like a little kid caught stealing from the cookie jar, "Sure Lacus," he mumbled and trudged into the kitchen.

"Thank you Kira!" Lacus called after him.

Kira pouted as he walked over to get some coffee. What was Miriallia going to suggest? Darn, now he'll never know.

Shiho frowned, "Do you think he heard?" she asked urgently.

"No, I think you're safe, besides Kira never really understands…these things. And even if he did, my Kira isn't one to gossip!" Lacus replied trustingly with a smile.

Shiho nodded, "Hopefully!" she said, "So? What would you guys give to someone like that?" she asked eagerly.

Miriallia frowned and Lacus cupped her chin deep in thought.

'I have an idea. What don't you make him a haru? And Kira could help you write instructions for him…so that that incident on your birthday wouldn't happen again.' Lacus said thoughtfully.

'What incident?' Miriallia leaned forward in her seat with excitement.

'Oh well…' Lacus let out a small giggle while Shiho looked intently at her hands, 'Yzak made Shiho a Haru for her birthday…but then…well he doesn't really know how to make one! By the time Shiho got it, there were sparks and wires already coming out of it! It was hilarious. Shiho came by so that Kira could fix it, and Kira honestly spent hours and hours on it. He just couldn't understand what Yzak did. We finally had to bury it, and promised…'

'And promise that we wouldn't speak of it again!' Shiho snapped angrily.

'No wait,' Lacus' face was pink with excitement, and laughter completely ignored Shiho's upset face, 'the best part was that he had recorded his own voice singing Happy Birthday! You should have heard him, Mir, it sounded like a whale blowing!'

Miriallia laughed right out loud.

'It was like…' Lacus was gasping now for air, 'ohhhaghhh.' Lacus laughed as she attempted to imitate Yzak's voice.

'Look, it's not that funny. Yzak spent a lot of time on it…he's just not that great with tools.' Shiho clenched her fist, but blushed at her weak excuse. Yzak had been devastated when the haru wouldn't work properly. Lacus and Miriallia had no right to poke fun at him.

'Ok, we'll stop talking about it.' Miriallia let out another small laugh promising herself silently that she would tell Dearka this story.

'Thank You,' Shiho frowned at both of them with pressed lips, 'now will you please help me?'

'Yes,' Miriallia smiled sweetly at Shiho, 'and I just thought of a perfect gift.'

'What?' Shiho stood up straighter. She would make sure she got Yzak's gift done perfectly.

'Get him a book of instructions on how to make a haru! Can you imagine his face Lacus when he opens it?' Miriallia burst out laughing again.

Lacus literally stood up while Shiho attempted to stop her, ' Wait, Miriallia, Kira already got him that for Christmas! He's been reading it during his spare time, I've seen him!'

Both girls were laughing so hard now; neither of them paid much attention to the blushing brunette beside them.

'And he still can't make a Haru?' Miriallia looked appualled…though that didn't stop her laughter.

'No!' Lacus almost screamed with laughter.

'Stop it you guys.' Shiho spoke in a low but clear voice. Both girls settled down, but they had large smirks on their faces as they did so.

'Ok, for real this time.' Miriallia promised, 'So we know he probably won't want any tools or anything, as he's proven he's no good with them.'

Shiho's eyes flashed dangerously at Lacus who had let out another small laugh at Miriallia's words.

'Seriously though you guys…I want to get him something special…that would you know…help…' Shiho stopped uncertain as to how to voice her feelings.

'How to help get him into bed with you?' Miriallia finished for her.

'Not exactly…but kinda. No, I don't know.' Shiho again clasped her hands in uncertainly. Miriallia and Lacus both exchanged a glance. Never before had they seen Shiho look so doubtful, so tentative.

Sitting up straighter, Miriallia and Lacus both seriously thought of what gift they would give to a special guy.

"Oh! I'd make them a beautiful song!" Lacus exclaimed.

Mir, at the exact same time, said, "I'd get an amazing picture of an unforgettable time!"

Lacus gasped.

"I've got it!" she cried in excitement.

Mir raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Shiho frowned; how could Lacus have thought of an answer to a question that had been dogging Shiho for almost a  
week in just two seconds?

"What?" Miriallia asked.

"Don't you see?" Lacus asked and the pair shook their heads, "We join forces! Give him a great picture and a song written especially for him!"  
Lacus cried happily.

Mir and Shiho exchanged thoughtful glances.

Lacus narrowed her eyes, "It needs a little something though…" she mumbled.

A meditative silence fell over them as each one tried to think of something to add to it.

Suddenly Lacus' eyes lit up and a wide smile appeared on her face, "We should make a show!" she exclaimed, she caught Shiho and Mir's odd looks.

Mir snorted, "What? Like a peep show?" she asked.

"No, a show with pictures and music!" she cried.

Miriallia nodded slowly, mulling the idea over, "I get where you're going with this!" she said, "It'll be spectacular!"

"Yes!" Lacus said, "We could ask Athrun for pictures, I'm sure he still has a lot of them from when they were kids," Lacus said and Mir nodded  
eagerly in agreement.

Shiho eyed the pair of them in bewilderment, what in the world were they planning to get him? She had caught the excitement in their voices and the  
eagerness on their faces but other than the fact that it, whatever it was, would be sensational she still had absolutely no idea what they were talking  
about.

"So, what am I giving him?" she asked cautiously when both of them had quieted down after discussing every possible thing there was to discuss about  
whatever they were planning to make Shiho give him.

Suddenly Kira strolled back into the lounge again carrying a tray carefully, he placed it on the little coffee table in front of them.

Lacus smiled, "Don't worry Shiho, we'll take care of everything, it's going to make his day!" she winked and reached forward to take her cup of  
coffee from the tray.

"Thank you Kira," she said sweetly and Kira nodded.

Shiho swallowed and took a cookie from the tray, worriedly she nibbled on it, she hoped she could trust the pair of them with something as immensely  
important as this!

Kira grinned to himself as he trudged back upstairs again. How very interesting! It was only a pity that he hadn't heard exactly what they were planning to make Shiho give the grumpy commander.

Inside his head cogs were turning as he tried to figure out what they were thinking to give Yzak.

Something that would make his day? Something to take it to the next level? Something for someone special…who was that someone? What was that something?

Was Yzak Shiho's someone special? Was she going to let him know by doing something that would make his day thus taking it to the next level?

He frowned, if only he had been stealthier.

Kira shrugged and a smile tugged at his mouth again, no matter, he was willing to bet the next day would be even more interesting and amusing. He  
would mention the conversation to Yzak and together as friends they would figure it out!

And while they were at it, he could even teach Yzak how to build a proper haru! Kira sighed happily.

Now this is what peace should be offering!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dearka you aren't playing right! The knight can't move backwards!"

"Yzak, who the hell cares? No matter how much you practice, you'll still lose to Athrun!" Dearka knocked his pieces down, and sat back against the chair, his hands folded behind his head and an honest look on his face.

Yzak looked beyond frustrated.

"There is a way to beat that bastard! I just have to keep trying…and in order to do that, I need to practise!" Dearka rolled his eyes at Yzak's angry face.

"Athrun is too good man. The only way you'll beat him is to cheat,"

"Cheat?" Yzak echoed, "Dearka, you really don't think I haven't tried that before?" he asked.

"The bastard beat me even then!" Yzak yelled and slammed his fist onto the chessboard, causing the pieces to fly all over the room.

"Yzak!"

Dearka and Yzak both turned around to see Kira skipping in, happily humming a song with a smile on his face. Yzak began to feel his right eye twitch. Although he would never admit it to anyone, Kira Yamato was perhaps even worse than the bastard, far more annoying with that permanent smile etched on his face and his cheeriness and optimism!

"What do you want Yamato?" Yzak spat. The sooner he got Kira out the better.

"I have a surprise for you!" Kira grinned happily at the silver haired commander.

Yzak snorted, "Ha! You're too late; I've already brought the latest Lacus Clyne CD. Lacus personally autographed it," Yzak sighed dreamily as the beautiful melodies of Lacus Clyne came to mind.

"Nope, it has something to do with your girlfriend!"

Dearka raised an eyebrow, "Girlfriend? Who in their right mind would date this guy?" he laughed gesturing at the bad tempered man across from him.

"Shut it!" Yzak blazed, his eyes flashing dangerously and his voice rising.

"Of course someone would date Yzak, he's beautiful!" Kira smiled down at Yzak.

Yzak could feel his right eye twitch again.

"Dude, Kira probably thinks Shiho's your girlfriend. She's the only girl ever around you. But Kira, even Yzak could do better than Shiho!" Dearka laughed.

"What's wrong with Shiho?" Yzak found Dearka's statement unreasonably unfair.

"You like her?" Dearka asked he looked half surprised, half amused with his commander's question.

"See! True love! True love!" Kira exclaimed clapping his hands, he turned to leave again and Yzak felt himself almost relax, "I must go tell Shiho now, so that she too will return your love!" Kira turned to leave when Yzak pulled him back.

"Not so fast Yamato!" Yzak growled, "What surprise is Shiho thinking of?" Yzak could have slapped Kira for his stupidly. He was a true insult to all coordinators.

"So you do like Shiho right?"

Twitch twitch

"Just tell me!" Yzak preferred to ignore the question along with Dearka's amused grin.

"Well…I'm not sure if I should be telling you; it's suppose to be a surprise. For your birthday," Kira explained a reproached look appeared on his face, "Which you didn't tell me about!" he cried.

"I would have gotten you a special treat; I could have even told Athrun to make you a birdie, like he made me! Shiho told me you weren't too good with tools, so it would have been a good gift. And Athrun would love to make you one!" Kira blabbered happily.

Twitch twitch.

Yzak gnashed his teeth together, "Shiho was wrong!" he snarled, "I am good with technology… but who the hell would want something as stupid as a haro or a birdie?" he shook his head in utter disgust, "Only that sissy would have made such a thing!" Yzak sneered.

"But Shiho told me you tired to make her one for her birthday and then it broke!" Kira said and Yzak had a strong compulsion to murder him on the spot, "I remember she brought it to me so that I could fix it. It was really poorly made; you should have just gone to Athrun for help," Kira nodded wisely.

"Dude, you couldn't make her a haro?" Dearka asked, staring at Yzak with a shocked look.

Twitch twitch

"The surprise Yamato!" he urged, he hated going off the subject, "Get to the point and go on about the surprise!" he ordered beginning to feel a vein pumping on his forehead.

"Oh right, I forgot!"

"Yes, I can see that," Yzak stated with a grimace. Of course the bastard would have a best friend like this, Yzak thought silently.

"Well," Kira began, "I was at home with Lacus working on some speech and then Miriallia and Shiho came by," he continued, "I accidentally spilled some coffee on me and had to go downstairs and then I heard something very interesting!" he said with a nod.

Kira paused, just for the effect but he got the odd and uncomfortable feeling that Yzak was annoyed with him for some reason.

It was probably because he was jealous. He should be careful; Yzak was probably getting upset by how much time he was spending with Shiho. First love, so romantic, he would have to tell Lacus about it.

"But anyways, like I was saying instead all three girls were talking about you! Shiho wants to get you a surprise birthday gift!" Kira announced.

Yzak scowled and beckoned for him to continue.

"Uh… that's about it." he said.

Yzak's scowl deepened, "I beg your pardon?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Yeah, see, Lacus told me to go make coffee…" Kira's voice trailed off and he caught sight of Yzak's face, "but I did hear something about making your day and going to the next level…" he said with a smile.

Yzak frowned in thought, "Going to the next level…" he mumbled to himself.

"AHA!" he cried, "The Major Hahnenfuss wants a promotion!" Yzak shouted and rubbed his hands together.

Kira tilted his head to one side, "No… you know what I don't really think that's it," he said, "that's a bit selfish and Shiho isn't like that. She's like...Athrun!'

twitch twitch

'Sweet and wonderful...no wonder you've fallen in love with her! She's the female version of him." Kira grinned.

"I swear every time you open that mouth of yours, you prove over and over again what an idiot you really are!" Yzak snarled, he wondered if he would face serious consequences if he killed him right there, right now.

"Yzak, chill will you! Shiho's a girl right?" Dearka asked, "What gift could a girl possibly give to a guy… on his 20th birthday?" Dearka grinned in a suggestive way.

"I have no idea," Yzak rubbed his forehead, "Just someone tell me!" He commanded in frustration.

"Sex!" Dearka said simply and leaned back against his seat, "The best gift! She probably wanted to meet up with Lacus and Mir for some suggestions!"

"You think so?" Kira asked scratching his head, "I thought maybe Shiho was planning on cooking you a meal; that's what Lacus made for me! It was really yummy. It was pasta with really hot sauce, and afterwards she made me a sundae with lots of strawberries, and chocolate, and real icecream!' Kira grinned at Yzak.

"She's gonna make me a sundae?" Yzak grimaced, "I don't eat sweets, Shiho knows that!" he rubbed his head.

"That's what I'm saying! Dude Kira and Lacus are kids, but us men, we're in our twenties now!" Dearka grinned wolfishly, "Shiho is probably getting ingredients… for a kinky night, if you get what I mean!' Dearka winked at Yzak who looked dumbfounded.

Kira frowned a little, "I don't," he stated, "what's a kinky night?"

Twitch twitch

Yzak ignored Kira altogether, and spoke to Dearka instead, "Look Dearka, Shiho and I have never even kissed… I strongly doubt she's ready to throw herself at me!"

"But it's your birthday!" Dearka exclaimed and shook his head, "Look, even if she doesn't, just tell her that's what you want! You do want it right?' Dearka looked at Yzak who didn't brother replying.

"No, I really think it's some good food! Or maybe a song…or wait, Shiho's probably making you a haro!" Kira said, "She probably wants to teach you after all the trouble you went through!" Kira slapped his hands together in excitement.

"Wait," Yzak groaned, "didn't you say she was making me a sundae or some dinner?"

"No, that's what Lacus made for my birthday! Weren't you listening to me?" Kira pouted a little. Yzak pulled a face and quickly looked away in disgust.

"So what else did they say about his gift?" Dearka now straightened up.

If it was really sex, he would have to prepare Yzak…he had a strong feeling Yzak was still a virgin, and knowing him, he would probably be so focused on being better at sex than Athrun, he would screw it up altogether.

And there was no way he, Dearka, would listen to any unpleasant stories of such a night. He heard enough of Yzak babbling about how he was going to beat Athrun. He did not want to hear about how Yzak couldn't get "going" with Shiho, no matter how close of a friend Yzak is.

"Well,' Kira frowned in concentration, "uh… nothing! Just when they were about to talk about what they would give me and Dearka for our birthdays Lacus made me go make some coffee," he shook his head defeated.

Twitch

"So," Yzak spoke carefully ignoring his right eye, "you're the high and mighty ultimate coordinator but you couldn't even find something as simple as what some girl is getting me for my birthday out?" he asked.

"Yeah… I guess," Kira nodded slowly.

"YOU MORON!" Yzak roared slamming his fists on the table.

"Yzak just relax! We can figure out what Shiho got you. If Mir's there, I bet you anything its sex! Mir knows things like that, she's a smart girl," Dearka grinned affectionately at the thought of his girlfriend.

"But Lacus wouldn'that! It'll be a song. I bet you Lacus is giving Shiho a prerecorded song especially for me," Yzak felt sure this was it.

"But it's Shiho's gift to you!' Dearka looked appalled, why the hell was his best friend so crazy over one singer?

"Miriallia had her camera with her! And a notebook! Shiho may write a song for Yzak," Kira suddenly remembered.

"Wait, if Miriallia had her camera…maybe they'll make you a sextape!"

"What's a sex tape?" Kira looked confused.

Yzak looked revolted, "I don't want that type of a tape!"

"What do you want?" Kira and Dearka both asked at the exact same time.

"I…I don't know," Yzak looked away awkwardly.

"Look, I'm almost positive it's sex! I can just tell these things! Here I'll go and get you some condoms so you're all ready. Do you want flavour or nonflavour?" Dearka asked standing up.

"What do you mean flavoured condoms? Why would you even care if they're flavoured Yzak?" Kira asked with a frown.

Twitch twitch

"I…" Yzak trailed off, he had no idea who to answer, and who to ignore. And his right eye was really annoying him.

"Forget it, I'll just ask Shiho," Dearka started towards the door.

"Hold on a second!" Yzak yelped, "How the hell are you going to ask her something like that?" Yzak looked appalled and Kira dumbfounded.

"Are you going to ask her what she's getting for Yzak's birthday?" Kira looked around at both Dearka and Yzak, completely confused as to what was going on.

Twitch twitch

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YAMATO!" Yzak screamed at the top of his lungs just when his office doors slid open.

Lacus, Miriallia, and Shiho walked in. Giggling, and blushing about something. Yzak swallowed slowly. He could not take much more of this.

"Commander sir," Shiho said with salute, "You have visitors,"

"Yzak, we were just looking for you!" Miriallia smiled at him, but Yzak was distracted by Shiho's pink face. Why was she blushing? Had they been talking about him? About his birthday gift? About how he couldn't make that stupid haro?

Damn that bastard for having a friend who couldn't even spy properly! Damn him for even thinking of something as complicated as a haro! Damn him, damn  
him, damn him to hell!

"Ladies! We were just on our way to get you. We were going out to buy some…lollipops…" Dearka winked at Yzak, who smacked his face with his right hand, "and we were wondering what flavour you all liked…Shiho what do you want?"

Yzak quickly glanced up at Shiho.

"Oh, well…I like grape and strawberry," Shiho smiled sheepishly.

Yzak frowned. Did Shiho understand what Dearka was implying? Does this mean the idiot was right? Was he going to get sex from her tomorrow?

He swallowed slowly. His knees were suddenly a little shaky, and his heart was beating fast.

Too fast.

"Oh I want a lollipop!" Kira squealed like a child, "Lacus lets get banana!"

"Okay, but I also want orange, and maybe cherry as well," Lacus wrapped her arms around Kira, "Dearka maybe we could also get some for the children at the orphanage. They always like some sweets."

"And then there would be more for us as well!!" Kira smiled cheerfully at the thought.

Twitch twitch

"Lacus, I don't think the children would like the… lollipops Dearka is thinking of," Miriallia rolled her eyes as Dearka smirked at her lazily.

"Why not?" Kira looked puzzled, "Who doesn't like lollipops?"

Twitch twitch

"Oh well, everyone Kira… just when they get older… say when they're like twenty or something… right Shiho?" Dearka nudged Shiho.

Twitch twitch

"Anyways let's get going. We'll probably want to beat the traffic huh? Anyways we'll see you later. Bye Shiho," Lacus waved to Shiho, and Miriallia gave her an encouraging squeeze on the shoulders as the two were led away by Kira and Dearka.

Yzak sighed as they left the room, and closed his eyes. His right eye continued to twitch. His head was pounding. Everyone knew he couldn't make a stupid haro! Athrun had somehow beaten him again! And worst of all he still had no idea what Shiho was getting him.

He felt a cool hand gently touch his right eye, applying a bit of pressure on it. Yzak was surprised to find it helped. He opened his left eye to glance down as Shiho who had placed her right hand on top of his twitching eye.

"It helps doesn't it?" Shiho smiled up at him.

Yzak was aware for the first time that Shiho only reached his chin. He had never noticed it before. He also never noticed how nice her hair smelt. A mix of peaches and strawberries. He buried his face in her hair. It was soft as well.

They stood in silence for a while, with Shiho from time to time readjusting her right hand on his eye.

"Tomorrow's your birthday right?" Shiho spoke to his chest.

"Don't talk about it please, I've heard enough about it," Yzak said flatly.

"Well…" Shiho paused for a second, removing her hand from his eye and placing both on his shoulders, "um I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow night for dinner… and then maybe stay around for your birthday… present," She squeezed him slightly when she said present.

Slightly but firmly.

Yzak was suddenly aware of three things. One his right eye was no longer twitching. Second Kira had been right, Shiho was going to make dinner… but that wasn't all apparently. And lastly… he may have just been asked to spend a night.

With Shiho.

Swallowing with great difficulty, Yzak smiled.

"That sounds great,"

He watched, completely numb, as Shiho reached up, and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down towards her. It sent an unexpected surge of warmth throughout his entire body. Breathing was becoming too difficult. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Shiho was caressing his forehead.

Slowly.

Too slowly Yzak thought widely, too damn slowly. Suddenly all thoughts of Kira, Dearka, his birthday, those damn lollipops, even the bastard disappeared.

The only thing he could feel, he could think of was Shiho. Shiho touching his face so gently, so carefully, so lovingly. Shiho's lips looking all so plump. Shiho's body so close to him…so close.

He wanted to grab her and…and…

Yzak swallowed carefully. He knew what he wanted to do with her, where he would do it, even how…

But would she honestly be willing to do it with him?

Dearka's words came rushing towards him, "Sex, she'll give you sex man!" it seemed to echo inside his mind.

He hadn't realized up until this moment how badly he wanted Shiho. And not just on his birthday. He wanted many more nights afterwards.

Yzak taking deep breaths watched as Shiho, standing on her toes, reached up and kissed him gently, just a little peck as if to see if there would be any resistance. Yzak wanted more. He pulled her up closer, right up to him. So close, he could feel her heart beating excitedly against his own.

So close, yet as Yzak pulled away to see Shiho blushing, and unable to meet his eyes not close enough.

He wanted to get even closer.

"I'm glad you're able to come tomorrow, I was worried you wanted to spend the night with the guys…chasing girls," Shiho laughed but still wasn't able to look him in the eye.

Yzak lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "There isn't anyone I'd rather spend my night," he paused and looked at her intently, wishing that for once in his life Dearka Elsman had been right, "with."

"I really hope you like your present Yzak," Shiho was staring up at him uncertainly.

"I will, don't worry about that," Yzak smiled, "I've been hoping to get it for a long time,"

Shiho smiled again, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. She was blushing as she did so.

Yzak sighed and leaned against his desk. The chess pieces were still lying around. The stack of papers that needed to be read and then signed was still waiting on his desk. The "How to Make Haros for Dummies" book hidden beneath stacks of papers in his top drawer still needed to be read.

But none of it mattered right now.

Except maybe for reading that book; he didn't want the bastard to have any advantages over him.

He glanced up at the clock; 5:45pm. Six hours and fifteen minutes until his birthday.

Twenty four hours until he would be having dinner with Shiho.

Twenty five hours until he would be receiving his gift from Shiho.

Thirty hours until he would be lying in bed with Shiho after his… present.

Yzak smiled.

He couldn't wait until his birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter of Birthday Suprise! Hope you enjoyed, and please give your thanks to Twinkle Twinkly Little Goose, as she did a lot for this fic!**

**enjoy reading...**

**and don't forget to wish yzak a happy bday!**

* * *

'Okay hold up for a second.' Dearka frowned at his best friend. 'Just what the hell are you doing?'

Yzak rasied an eyebrow, 'I'm filling these reports. The job I had left for you but the idiot that you are, you managed to screw it up.'

'What about Shiho?'

'She's taken the day off.' Yzak continued to fill the documents, but he was very much aware of how red his face was becoming.

Dearka grinned, and nudged Kira who was sucking on a bight green lollipop, 'She's taken the day off? Hmmm why on earth do you think she did that?'

'Maybe she wasn't feeling well. Or maybe she was mad at you over the whole lollipop incident. Yzak did you hear, instead of lollipops, he brought us these balloon things…and they were so small!' Kira frowned deeply at Dearka as though he committed some awful crime.

'Lacus was happy wasn't she?' Dearka winked at Yzak, 'And I think when Yzak shows Shiho them, she'll be twice as happy as Lacus was.'

'It was weird Yzak, but Lacus was very very happy with them. I didn't get it though…I'd had rather have real lollipops. You're lucky, though, now when Shiho gives you her gift, you can give her something too!'

'Ya, it's a package deal.' Dearka forced himself not to laugh right out loud. Sometimes Miriallia's friends were a real riot.

Yzak sat back down in his chair, and attempted to ignore the conversation before him.

Shiho had called in the morning to ask if she could have the day off. She sounded shy, but breathless at the same time. He could hear Miriallia and Lacus giggling in the background.

Dearka had been thrilled when he had been told. Kira confused, and worried over Shiho's health.

'Yzak,' Dearka tapped his knuckles onto the desk to get Yzak's attention back, 'you do realize Shiho's probably getting ready for tonight, right?'

Yes, he had realized that. Didn't the idiot think the thought had crossed his mind? Several times in fact he had anxiously dug through his coat pocket to ensure that the condoms Dearka had brought for him yesterday were still there.

Damn, he hoped he didn't screw up!

'It's unfair isn't Yzak? Your birthday, and after all the time Shiho had spent getting ready for you, she's become sick. But still, at least she'll manage to give you her gift.' Kira smiled, still sucking his green lollipop.

Damn, he wished Yamato would shut the hell up!

'Well….if Yzak doesn't screw up, at least Shiho will be able to stay in bed…if you get what I mean.' Dearka slapped Kira's back as he laughed.

Damn he also wished Dearka would shut up!

Kira pouted with the lollipop still in his mouth, 'But she has to give Yzak her gift…she can't do it in bed can she?'

But above all, he really wished Kira would shut up.

Dearka threw his head back as he laughed. Yzak decided to continue to ignore them.

The three of them worked in silence, with Kira occasionally humming "Happy Birthday". Yzak rubbed his forehead; the documents he was reading were all such a blur. All he could think of was Shiho…Shiho preparing for tonight.

Licking his lips without realizing Dearka was watching him closely, Yzak closed his eyes. What would tonight bring? Would Shiho…like him?

Glancing at the clock that read 10:30 am, Dearka suddenly stood up.

Yzak looked up at him. 'Where the hell do you think you're going? We've got work to do.'

'Birthday boy, you're coming with me. We've got to get you ready! Big night you've got, what do you say Kira?'

'Yup! Lacus said we can go over to our house since she'll be out. We can go there and teach Yzak the skills.'

'Skills?' Yzak swallowed nervously. What type of skills would they teach him? What skills did he have to know exactly? Dearka he was sure knew many….but Yamato…well he'd rather not think of him with Lacus.

And skills in the bedroom or with women? Either way, it would be uncomfortable, even that moron coordinator should have realized that.

'Oh ya, comeon Yzak.' Dearka pulled his best friend to his feet, and lead him through the door, 'you need to learn all the tricks…and there isn't much time.'

'Don't worry,' Kira threw the remainder of his lollipop into the garbage and ran after them, 'making a haru isn't too difficult. There aren't that many tricks, and I'll teach you everything I know!'

Both Yzak and Dearka ignored him.

* * *

'I'm not sure about this.' Shiho glanced down at the disk in her hand. Miriallia and Lacus had just finished urging her to phone Yzak to tell him she was taking the day off.

'What's wrong now?' Miriallia looked puzzled at Shiho's worried face.

'I think I should have gone through and made this slide myself…I know Yzak better than you. I just don't feel comfortable giving him a gift I really haven't spent that much time on.' Shiho refused to look up at her friends.

It was true that she was very grateful for all their help…but she wanted to give Yzak a gift she, herself, had made. A gift that showed just how much admiration she had for the commander.

'Shiho relax sweetie!' Lacus smiled at Shiho's downcast face, 'Athrun emailed a bunch of pictures last night to us, and they're all adorable! Yzak will love it! Beside, we want to focus more on making you look like a thousand bucks! This time,' with half a glance at Miriallia Lacus giggled, 'we want him to kiss you first!'

Even Shiho giggled at this. She had been like this all night long. The whole thought that just the previous evening she had been kissing Yzak Joule made her feel dizzy and wild.

It made her stomach squirm to think of what tonight might bring.

'Tell us Shiho, did you get…tongue in it?' Miriallia spoke with a smile still stretched across her face.

'Yes,' Shiho didn't have to look up to see that both girls were grinning at her, 'god you guys, it was so nice! He first pulled me towards him, well first I kissed him, and then he pulled me, and he had his arms all around my waist, and in my hair. And his lips. They were overtop of mine, and I made this small cry when he first kissed me back, and he just like slipped in…Jesus! He was just amazing!'

'Well that's Commander Joule for you, nothing short of perfection.' Miriallia stated, but her eyes were shinning in excitement for her friend.

Lacus screamed, 'Oh gosh, Shiho we've got to go shopping!'

Shiho smiled and looked down at the disk in her hands again. The kiss from last night still blazed in her mind. Taking a deep breath she placed the disk carefully into a small box and tied a blue ribbon around it.

With any luck, Yzak would enjoy it…

And maybe say his thanks with a kiss…or two.

* * *

'You have to take some mints with you dude.' Dearka leaned against the door frame as he watched his best friend dress for his dinner with Shiho.

'I know that!' Yzak snapped as he grabbed his jacket from Kira who sat on the bed, attempting to be helpful.

'Make sure to use them. Your breath always smells like coffee…ewww.' Kira waved the air in front of him, making a face.

Yzak gave him a death glare while Dearka merely laughed.

'Are you bringing her flowers?' Dearka walked over towards Yzak who was slipping in a pack of condoms into his jacket.

'What for?' Yzak snarled at the thought, 'That's something only the bastard would do.'

'Flowers are nice! I wouldn't mind if you brought me some from time to time,' Kira pulled a childish face, 'In fact, the next time you come over, you have to bring me some otherwise I won't let you in no matter how much you beg.'

'That would be the day.' Yzak rolled his eyes. Honestly was this guy for real?

And why the hell did he want flowers from him?

Yzak glanced curiously at Kira who was now playing with his birdie. Really, there must have been a mistake. There was no way a man like him could have been a coordinator. And an ultimate coordinator no less! Something must have gone wrong with his gene alteration….there was no other reason for Yamato's…abnormality.

Shaking his head, Yzak went back to doing his tie.

'Bring flowers Yzak, it'll make things easier for you. And besides, it's not like you've got anything to lose. Last time I checked, Shiho was all over you.' Dearka picked up a blue tie, 'And put this one on.'

'And you should wear that navy blue suit. You always look very handsome in that.' Kira grinned up at them.

Yzak grabbed the tie, but refused to even acknowledge that he had even heard Kira's comment.

'Anyways,' Dearka crossed his arms infront of him while he watched Yzak, 'now last important rule is…'

'To tell her you can make a haru now!' Kira beamed at Yzak, 'tell her I taught you, and that for her birthday you'll be able to make her one.'

'I could always make one you moron! That one I made for Shiho was…an experiment.'

'Anyways,' Dearka held up a hand for peace, 'like I was saying. When Shiho brings you a cake or whatever, and says "Make a wish" and what not, you say to her "I've got everything I want right in front of me." And then make your move. Got that?'

'Got it.' Yzak swallowed nervously.

'Alright I think you're ready now.' Dearka clapped Yzak's back, and Kira ran up to stand beside them.

Okay, Yzak thought as he looked at himself in the mirror, now to pick up some white roses, and head off to Shiho's place.

He glanced down at his watch.

5:05.

He swallowed again. Half an hour more.

* * *

Shiho lit the last candle, and stood back to look at the effect. It looked a little chessy, kinda like it was a set for a movie scene, with the large wine glasses and wine bottle set in the middle but that was alright. Yzak always liked it when things had a certain class to them.

She straightened up and walked to the washroom. Applying a bit more mascara, she looked at herself critically. Lacus and Miriallia had convinced her to buy a small back dress. Sparkly and something that even Shiho couldn't deny looked remarkably…sexy.

She hoped Yzak liked it.

She had also gotten her hair done. Wrapped now in an elegant tight bun, with her bangs swiped to the sides, Shiho Hahnenfuss in Miriallia's words looked now like a 'million bucks'.

But, as Shiho unnecessarily fluffed her hair, the only person's opinion that really mattered was Yzak.

Yzak who would be coming over any minute.

Walking back to her living room, Shiho sat down on one of the white leather sofas and glanced at the small square box. Biting her lip, Shiho prayed Yzak would like the gift. That Yzak would like the dress she had brought. The new hairstyle. And above, she prayed that Yzak Joule liked her in the same way she liked him.

The door bell rang. Shiho took three deep breaths before walking over and opening the door.

* * *

Very nervously Yzak made his way up the steps to Shiho's apartment. His heart was thumping in his throat and his palms were sweaty. A single question nibbled at him, why the hell was he here? Was a hearty meal or mindblowing sex or whatever the hell she was planning to give him really worth feeling so uncomfortably nervous and out of control?

Yzak swallowed and konocked on the door. Three distinctive knocks.

His stomach turned.

Stop it! Yzak scowled, it's just Shiho, he told himself trying to calm down. Yzak tapped his foot, why wasn't she answering the door already? He stepped forward and knocked again. This time three insistent knocks.

He bit his lip, just Shiho? Since when did he stop referring to her as the Major Hahnenfuss, the hard working, efficient soldier who he sort of enjoyed picking on? When did he start thinking of her as Shiho? His right hand lady and probably the only person who really understood him?

The roses he was carrying seemed to taunt him, they were laughing at him!

Yzak glared, it was all too complicated at this point, he couldn't think straight and the fact that the door in front of him was still shut annoyed him immensely!

Grounding his teeth together he reached forward and was about to start hammering on the door when he saw the doorknob turn.

His blood turned to ice and he felt his mouth go dry. What should he do? What should he do? Yzak's tongue felt clumsy and swollen and another terrifying question crossed his mind. What if he couldn't kiss well?

The door swung open and Shiho… or someone resembling her appeared in the doorway.

"Yzak, hi!" she smiled.

Yzak gawped and looked her up and down, why hadn't he ever noticed how beautiful Shiho was?

He blinked, "Uh… hhello," he stammered, "you llook very pretty," Yzak winced, angry with himself, couldn't he even greet a girl without looking like a complete and utter moron? He looked down at the roses, their sweet scent wafting up to him. Awkwardly he thrust out the roses.

Shiho smiled as she took them, "Thank you, they're beautiful," she said and buried her face in them taking a sniff.

Yzak swallowed, not as beautiful as you, he wanted to say but stopped himself just in time instead he grunted.

"Well, come on in!" Shiho smiled beckoning him in.

"I thought we could start off with some wine, then some risotto, then coffee and tiramisu and then… we'll see what else comes to mind…" she said leading the way.

Yzak felt a shiver creep up his spine, what else would come to mind? She sat him down and poured them both wine.

The evening seemed to go by in a flash and he was surprised to find himself actually enjoying it, soon though it was time for the tiramisu. Yzak wrinkled his nose, he hated sweets.

He was about to protest when Shiho put a finger on his lips.

"Just try it," she said and brought a spoonful to his mouth.

Yzak's eyes widened, from that day, the eighth of August, his birthday he decided that he did like sweets. He wolfed the rest of it down amazed by his discovery.

* * *

'So you made this yourself?' Yzak attempted to start up a conversation, but was so hopelessly distracted by Shiho.

She just looked terrific.

'Yes. Lacus and Miriallia were over and helped a little.' Shiho beamed up at him, and Yzak reminded himself to breath.

She looked even better when she smiled.

'I thought maybe you had ordered the chicken in or something.' Yzak went back to cutting up his meat, unaware that Shiho had paused slightly.

'While actually….it's beef Yzak.'

'Oh.'

Damn! How the hell didn't he realize he was eating beef? Chicken? Where the hell did that even come from?? Jesus, only the bastard ate chicken! And that was only because he was such a sissy….didn't want to try any other food.

Shit he was screwing up! He wasn't supposed to be thinking of Athrun….not when Shiho was sitting in front of him.

Glancing up quickly at Shiho, Yzak swore at himself again. Now Shiho was looking at the meat uncertainly as though she had something wrong. This wasn't going according to the plan.

'Well….it's still really good.' Yzak attempted to smile, but when Shiho still looked uncertain, Yzak frowned and racked his brain for a distraction.

'You'll never guess what that moron of a coordinator told me I had to bring to him next time I go over to his house?'

Shiho looked up, 'You mean Kira?'

Yzak nodded, relieved that they had gone off the topic of meat, 'He wants me to bring him flowers! Says they're a nice gift to give to friends.'

Shiho giggled, and Yzak smiled again.

5:38.

Things were back on track again.

* * *

'You want help clearing up the table?' Yzak asked as Shiho began to pick up the dishes.

'No you can sit on the coach…I'll bring out your present afterwards.' Shiho smiled at him, and walked towards the kitchen leaving Yzak alone.

Sitting casually down, Yzak sat down obediently. He hoped Shiho wouldn't take too long.

Closing his eyes for a second, he wondered what the others were up to.

* * *

'What are you girls watching?' Dearka and Kira walked in on Miriallia while they watched something on Lacus' laptop.

'Oh, we helped Shiho make a slide for Yzak's birthday present. We're just watching over some of our favourite clips.' Lacus smiled at the guys who had come over to sit down with them.

'Oh, is this the one Athrun sent pictures for?' Kira peered curiously over Lacus' shoulder.

Dearka frowned, 'Wait what? What the hell is this?'

'It's the gift Shiho made for Yzak.' Miriallia didn't see Dearka's appalled stare.

'What?' Dearka attempted to keep his voice casually but the anxiety in it was sensed by Miriallia.

'Athrun sent them to us. It's a photo slide with one of Lacus' songs on it.' Miriallia watched Dearka carefully.

'We combined both a song and a photo! It's the perfect gift, no?' Lacus smiled cheerfully at Dearka as well, though she too seemed to be aware that something was wrong.

'Wait till you see the best part Dearka,' Kira pressed the forward button, 'See Athrun gives Yzak a step by step demonstration on how to make a haru!'

'You…you…holy shit!' Dearka slapped his forehead. Images blurred in front of him of Yzak losing to Athrun at the track race, Yzak losing to Athrun during the food-eating contest, and even the one at swimming contest. And then to top it all off, there was Athrun waving at Yzak as he demonstrated on to make a haru.

While explaining what Yzak did wrong the first time.

'Dude you knew what Shiho was giving Yzak and you didn't tell us?' Dearka snapped at Kira while the girls watched curiously.

'What do you mean? Is this Shiho's gift to Yzak? I thought it was a dinner?' Kira looked confused.

'Wait, what are you guys talking about?' Miriallia frowned at both Kira and Dearka.

Dearka ignored her. Shit, Yzak thought he was going to get sex…and when he saw this…and to top it all off, someone had told Athrun about the disaster haru he had built for Shiho.

Quickly grabbing the phone, Dearka began to dial Shiho's home phone number. He could fix this; he could damn well fix this! All he had to do was tell Shiho to break the disk, just break it and when Yzak asked what the hell she was doing, just to kiss him.

Yzak would know where to take it from there.

* * *

Shiho carefully placed the candle onto the cupcake and brought it over to Yzak.

She shut the lights on the way, walking slowly. The only lights now in the apartment were from the candle light of the cupcake, and those still lit from dinner.

Yzak turned from his spot, and smiled at her. Stopping in front of him, Shiho bent down so that they were level to one another.

'Make a wish.' She whispered silently.

'Don't need to. It already came true.' Yzak stared right at her. Shiho felt her heart skip a beat.

'Then…ask for something else.' Shiho tilted her head to one side, blushing slightly.

Yzak frowned. He remembered Dearka's advice…but a thought just occurred to him.

_I wish I'd be able to make a haru. _Staring at Shiho's wide beautiful eyes, Yzak closed his eyes before he blew; _I wish I'd be able to make a haru, a proper haru… for Shiho._

When he blew out the candle, Yzak became aware that the only light came from the dinner table. Everything else was more or less in the shadows.

Shiho seemed to look even better in the dark. Reaching up, Yzak pulled Shiho in for a kiss, pulling her down onto the coach with him.

Shiho felt his lips on hers, her eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe it was really happening! She let herself relax and enjoy the kiss, her hands found their way to his hair.

Neither of them noticed that as their bodies moved, they had knocked the phone off the hook.

* * *

'No one's freaking picking up!' Dearka looked horrified. What the hell was he going to do? Should he run over there and physically stop Shiho from showing the stupid disk himself?

And what a lame gift!

A slideshow for a guy's twentieth birthday? What had they been thinking?

Dearka angrily frowned at his girlfriend and at her friend. He had given them too much credit! Yzak was right…that Athrun really screwed everything up!

'What the hell is the problem?' Miriallia was getting annoyed by the situation.

'Don't swear Miriallia, it's a horrible habit.' Kira muttered in the background, but the other three ignored him.

'Yzak thinks Shiho's going to give him sex.' Dearka answered, still attempting to figure out a plan.

'Well,' Lacus bit her lip, 'maybe he'll like the gift so much, they'll end up doing so anyway?'

Right at that moment, Athrun Zala laughed in the film as he described how you weren't suppose to include your own voice while making a haru, but digitally remaster one on a computer, and program it into a clip, attaching it to a haru.

'Holy Shit.' Miriallia now stood up and grabbed her cell, 'Who put that on?

'I did!' Kira smiled happily at the three, 'I had emailed Athrun a long time ago telling him about the troubles we had with Shiho's haru, and last night Athrun called to say he put some proper instructions onto the photo slide Miriallia and Lacus had asked for.'

'Oh no! I never even watched it all…I just saw the pictures, and thought it was cute….I'll message Shiho on her cell, and tell her not to put it on!' Miriallia frantically grabbed her cellphone.

'Tell her to give Yzak's sex. Tell her to kiss him, and he'll take it from there!' Dearka sat back down, feeling completely exhausted.

This was all too much. Damn it all! He knew he should have attached a walkie talkie onto Yzak! This would never have happened if he, Dearka, had been in total control!

Lacus knotted her hands in her lap unsure of how to help, 'I'll…I'll…pray for help!'

'Yes!' Kira crawled closer towards Lacus, 'That's a good idea. We'll pray that Yzak will be able to learn from Athrun!'

Dearka slapped his forehead. How the hell did he end up in this?

* * *

Yzak groaned lightly as Shiho wrapped her right leg around him. This was going really well.

'So should I take my gift over towards the bedroom?' He whispered into Shiho's ear, giving it a nibble.

'Oh my gosh! I forgot about your gift!' Shiho quickly pulled away from Yzak who looked bewildered.

'…Isn't this my gift?'

'No…this is just a bonus…wait, here I'll just put it on for you.' Shiho smiled at him, and Yzak felt his stomach squirm again.

Undoing the ribbon, Shiho walked over to her television and put the disk into the DVD. Lacus' Clyne music echoed the room, and Yzak felt his body relax again as Shiho made her way back to him. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her onto his lap.

'I'm gonna make sure that from now this will be your seat.' He whispered huskily in a low voice.

Shiho giggled nervously as he nibbled her neck. Gently pushing her underneath him, Yzak lay on top of her, kissing and sucking her neck, shoulders, and any other body part he could. His hands roamed her body, and he literally couldn't think of a better way to spend his birthday.

There was no way the bastard had ever gotten a better birthday present.

Just as he was beginning to pull her black dress off of her body, Shiho gave a small laugh. Yzak frowned. Shiho was never a ticklish type. He glanced up at her confused, and saw that she was looking at the television.

He turned and saw…the bastard.

A picture of a younger Athrun and Yzak standing on a podium appeared, Athrun was smiling holding a big shining trophy, 1st Place, it read and Yzak was glaring at him, sending daggers into the back of his head, he was holding a trophy too but it was silver and much smaller, it read 2nd Place.

Another picture with him and Athrun appeared, another win for Athrun and another loss for him.

Yzak felt himself growing very, dangerously angry as picture of picture of him and Atrhun appeared on the screen. Athrun always the victor. Yzak gnashed his teeth.

Shiho turned to him excitedly, "Happy birthday Yzak!" she cried with a smile. 'Do you like it?' She continued leaning against his shoulder, a little out of breath from the make-out.

Like it? Like it? What the hell was it?

Yzak, to his horror, realized his right eye was twitching.

Shiho was now nibbling his neck, while attempting to take his shirt off. 'Athrun really beat you often huh?' Shiho asked quite innocently.

Twitch twitch twitch

A ring was heard. Shiho paused and glanced around. Yzak continued to watch the television, unable to take his eyes off.

'I think that might be my cell. Excuse me for a minute.' Shiho stood up, and left Yzak.

Yzak swallowed heavily. It was a mistake. Shiho made a mistake. Everyone could make a mistake. He would forgive her, and go back to kissing her.

And look it was all over. The photos had stopped. Yzak breathed a sigh of relief.

A mistake.

And it was really pretty easy to see how someone could think Athrun had beaten him during all those competitions.

Only someone with eyes as sharp as his own could have seen how the bastard had cheated.

No, this had all been a simple mistake. That's all it was. And Shiho was too damn important to not forgive her.

Yzak leaned back against the coach, waiting for Shiho.

* * *

_Do not show Yzak the disk! Mistake, don't show it, MISTAKE! Kiss him, and solve prob! __M._

Shit, Shiho thought, those idiots! She was so stupid to have counted on them. God, now look at what they had done!

Practically running back to the living room where Yzak sat, she prayed that not all had been lost.

Yzak sat there frozen as he watched Athrun, the bastard, the bastard who cheated him, whom everyone falsely believed was better than him, laugh about his haru.

Laugh and explain to him, Yzak Joule Commander of Zaft, how to build a "proper" haru.

A proper one? Who the hell did Zala think he was to tell him what a proper haru was? Maybe, just maybe he had been designing a new haru…bet that thought never crossed the bastard's mind.

The bastard was such a damn….Yzak growled right out loud.

Shiho sat frozen in place as Athrun laughed and demonstrated how a haru was suppose to be made. She could hear in the background, probably when the film was being recorded, Cagalli's and Meyrin's laughing voices asking how Yzak couldn't make something as simple as a haru.

Their laughter seemed to snap Shiho back into reality. Now running towards the television, she shut it off, and turned to look at Yzak.

The shadows of the room made him look very dangerous indeed. She licked her lips and sat down beside him.

His eye was twitching.

Not good.

Breathing evenly, Shiho turned him towards him, attempting to smile. 'Yzak…'

She didn't know what to say.

'Yzak, I'm so sorry. This isn't…this isn't what was supposed to happen…I just wanted a slideshow of you…and…

'It's alright Major. It was just a mistake.' Yzak said in a dangerously calm voice.

Shiho smiled nervously, and leaned forward to kiss him. Kiss him in order to solve the problem.

'What do you think you're doing Major?' Yzak pulled away from her, frowning harshly at her.

'Kiss…kissing you?' Shiho answered nervously, her hands she realized clutched underneath her knees.

'Kissing me?' Yzak let out a hollow laugh, 'Now don't you think it would be out of order for a Commander of Zaft to be kissing a Major on lavatory duty?'

'Lavatory Duty?'

'Hmm. Oh yes, lavatory duty. Didn't I mention that?' Yzak stood up while putting on is coat and getting up, 'you'll be on lavatory duty for the next two months…consider it an early birthday present from me to you.'

Shiho watched horrified as Yzak got up to leave, 'Yzak, why don't we just kiss and forget this whole mess?'

Snorting, Yzak grabbed the flowers he had brought, 'Sorry Major. I know it's a little rude of me, but I really do make it a point not to associate myself with soldiers on lavatory duty. Goodnight.'

Shiho watched as the door slammed. Collapsing back down onto the coach she cursed herself, Lacus and Miriallia, and that Athrun.

He really was a bastard!

Sighing she ran her hands through her hair. So much for taking it to the next level!

* * *

Yzak watched in dismay as Dearka and Kira ran up to him, panting.

'What happened?' Dearka almost screamed in exhaustion.

'Did you learn how to make a haru, did you?' Kira asked in excitement.

Yzak smirked at the younger coordinate, who he had just realized probably was the one who had told the bastard about his…unique haru. Shoving the bouquet of flowers in Kira's face, Yzak watched in satisfaction at Kira's surprised and happy face, and Dearka's bewildered one.

'You like them Yamato?' He asked dangerously calm. Dearka straightened up. He knew that voice.

'Ya! Thank you…and you said you wouldn't ever get me flowers.' Kira laughed as he smelled the flowers.

Yzak laughed too, and after a while Dearka too smiled, though he was still watching Yzak carefully.

'So you like them?' Yzak asked again.

'Yes!'

'Good.' Yzak then grabbed Kira by the collar and gave him a hard punch in the face. Dearka caught Kira as he fell, shaking his head.

Yzak smiled to himself and began to walk to his car. Though having Shiho would probably have been a better present, giving Yamato a hard punch wasn't too bad of a present either!

* * *

**Finished! thank you to all who read and reviewed:) Special thanks to Emerald Leviney, Smileshadow, and AnimeKrazzy for the constant reviews:P**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
